


I'm Only Free, When I've Lost Everything

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've lost everything that I've ever known. Only now am I free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Only Free, When I've Lost Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. I only borrow the characters.  
> Warnings: violence, character death  
> Notes: A short fic written in 2009.

I've lost everything that ever logically mattered to me.

Even though though I have lost everything that has ever mattered, I am now free.

And yet logically I am very much alone. I may be free, but I am very much.

Master Splinter, Leo, Raph, and Mikey are dead. Even April and Casey are dead as well.

They were all killed about seven months ago thanks to the Shredder and his allies.

I have realized now that only after we have truly lost everything that is when we are free to really do anything.

I am free now, thanks to losing everything.

And yet I am truly alone even now.

-End.


End file.
